The Love Story of Kahlua Shuzen
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Ever since that day in the Snow Fairy Village where she first met him, Kahlua Shuzen has been unable to get Tsukune Aono out her mind. After much deliberation, she decides to pursue him for a serious relationship. Armed with her Emperor's Education, she plots to make Tsukune hers and to better him, discovering the dark secrets in his blood and unleashing his true form and power.


RWOL is here my newest Rosario+Vampire story; The Love Story of Kahlua Shuzen. Here Kahlua is interested in our lovable hero Tsukune after his victory over her in the Snow Fairy Village. After much deliberation, the Assassin of Innocence and Purity heads to Yokai to make Tsukune hers. Read on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or its related works!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Kahlua's Thoughts and her Return

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kahlua Shuzen, the Shuzen Family's No. 1 assassin and chosen heiress, was recently hired by the organization Fairy Tale to make sure the arranged marriage between Fairy Tail 1__st__ Subdivision Chief Miyabi Fujisaki and Mizore Shirayuki was successful. _

_She stood at 5'10½" tall, angelic face, pouty full lips, long curly golden-blonde hair with a diamond-encrusted platinum tiara on her head, an athletic and shapely body, and rich coca skin so smooth one would give their right arm just to touch it. A long and flowing silvery-white dress adorned her shapely body, showing off all her shapely curves, baring the flesh of her shoulders and upper back, a semi-deep V-neck showed of a flash of her generous F-Cup cleavage, evening style gloves reached her biceps, a slit on the left of the dress showed off a flash of her toned and shapely thigh, the rest of her leg covered by a thigh-high boot the same color as her dress._

_Standing between Kahlua and her objective was a young man of 16. He stood at 5'11, rich looking gray/black hair and heterochromatic eyes (the left is purple while the right is blue), peach skin, muscular yet not too big nor too small but just right for his body type – one built for balance. His outfit consisted of a gray flowery kimono-top with navy blue hakama pants, and combat boots. _

"_Please…" Kahlua pleaded as tears gathered in her eyes. The fact that she was about to fight her beloved sisters and their friends was tearing her apart. "Please just stop resisting and surrender. I don't want to fight you or my beloved sisters. Just let Miyabi-kun marry Shirayuki-san and we can all walk away from this intact."_

_Tsukune's face looked remorseful; he too didn't want to fight, being raised that there were ways to solve situations without resorting to violence, but in the short time he spent in the yokai world, violence was the only way to get your point across. It was the phrase "Might makes Right!" for if you have the might then you're right. _

"_I too don't want to fight, but as long as Mizore is being forced into a loveless marriage where she'll become nothing more than breeding stock for her race, I cannot allow." Tsukune declared as he tightened his focus. "She is precious to me, and while I cannot love her the way she wants me to, I will fight for and protect her." Tsukune said getting happy tears to form in Mizore's eyes. _

'_Someday Tsukune. Someday you'll understand my love for you and when you do, we'll be happy together as husband and wife.' Mizore thought as watched the tense scene._

"_I cannot forgive Miyabi for almost forcing himself on Mizore and driving her to the point of suicide because of his actions! Those who harm my precious friends will be shown no mercy and will suffer at by my hands!" Tsukune growled out as he prepared to unlock the first seal of the Holy Lock._

"_You are a good man Tsukune-san. Shirayuki-san is lucky to have you in her life. I'm jealous." Kahlua said with a sad smile before reaching up taking off her right rosary earring. Her yoki flooded the chamber, smothering her opposition with its tremendous depths and vast denseness. She grunted as her right arm convulsed before it exploded in a shower of blood and gore. The others, except Tsukune, blanched when they saw Kahlua's right arm. It was five long, bat-winged shaped blades, wickedly sharp and looking deathly lethal._

_**Bite-sized Monster Dictionary**_

_**Vampire: Wealth of Power;**_

_**An ability of tremendous potential, but now a forgotten and shunned power amongst the Vampire race. This once innate ability **__**enabled Vampires to be able to change their shape into almost any form that he or she wishes, such as a wolf, mice, bats, mist, or and other forms known to folklore. Due to Vampires' obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this useful skill.**_

_Yukari was shocked and awed at seeing such an ancient and lost skill being brought back for use in the 21__st__ century. Moka (both Omote and Ura) and Kokoa were disgusted that Kahlua would commit such a heresy by using such a disgusting technique. Tsukune merely looked on, no longer shocked by such extreme transformations._

_**Holy Lock: 1**__**st**__** Seal – Unlock**_

_With the first seal unlocked, Tsukune's yoki was unleashed and clashed with Kahlua's. His was just as tremendous and vastly dense, but his held a vile and sinister presence transmitting his bloodlust to all. His gray/black hair turned into a metallic silver, his heterochromatic eyes became vampiric that were a vivid sapphire blue instead of the classic crimson red all vampires usually have, and larger than normal fangs peeked out from his upper lip. He bulked up in the muscle department, but it wasn't extreme as most brute-force monsters such as Raijuu, Trolls and Orcs. _

_**Shinso Mode Awakened**_

_Kahlua was fascinated by Tsukune's transformation and his yoki level. His scent was somewhat similar to Moka-chan's, but highly distinct from her beloved sister's. She was told about how ghouls were nothing but rabid dogs driven by mindless bloodlust, the incarnate of the Vampire's war-like nature unrestrained. If she ever encountered a ghoul, she was to kill it immediately. Yet here was a ghoul that had retained his sentience and consciousness, something that was thought to be impossible. _

_The vampire assassin and ghoul stared each other down before vanishing in bursts of speed towards their enemy. Tsukune deftly dodged the vicious swing meant to decapitate him and countered with a heavy haymaker then a kick which sent the golden-blonde vampire skidding back a few meters. _

_Kahlua sped forward, scoring a glancing blow on her foe before following up her attack with her own kick that Tsukune blocked. The ghoul grabbed the long and luscious leg covered by a silvery-white thigh-high boot and swung the vampire assassin into a pillar. Kahlua shook the blow off before hitting Tsukune with a powerful left backhand, chasing after him, delivering a powerful kick to his chest sending the ghoul further into the wall she knocked him into. _

_With a growl, Tsukune blasted himself out of the wall towards Kahlua. The assassin swung her bladed arm at her foe, and it passed straight thru him._

_An afterimage!_

_Tsukune attacked her exposed flank, laying into the beautiful assassin with a flurry of combos that left Kahlua reeling. Tsukune continued his flurry of combos, pushing the vampire assassin into a wall, beating her deeper and deeper into said wall. One last punch super-charged with sinister yoki slammed itself into Kahlua's exposed stomach, getting the blonde to spit up blood and bile. The wall behind her gave way and collapsed on top of her._

_Tsukune jumped back and waited for his foe to return to the battle and return she did. The rubble that buried her exploded outward and was reduced to dust by Kahlua's yoki as it danced around her, bioelectricity arching off her body every now and then. Tears poured from her eyes like twin waterfalls as she stared blankly at Tsukune._

"_UWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kahlua screamed as she charged Tsukune. Instantly she was behind him, blood erupting from his chest due to larges gashes she gave him. Just as quickly, she spun and kicked him far into a wall. Tsukune groaned as he freed himself from the wall, only to recoil from the harsh backhand then the kick that sent him sailing across the floor like a skipping stone. Stopping, Tsukune gingerly stood up as Kahlua walked with a methodical pace, her tears continuing to fall._

'_Why does she cry? She's a vampire, the pinnacle of power in the yokai worlds. There's no way I hurt her enough to actually make her cry.' Tsukune thought as he charged Kahlua. Halfway to his foe, his left arm convulsed and exploded into a gory transformation similar to that of Kahlua's. His left arm now resembled that of Kahlua's, though his arm blades were slightly longer and larger, more scythe-like, had serrated edges and wickedly barbed tips. Tsukune's transformation shocked everyone, including Kahlua. With a feral growl Tsukune lunged forward, striking his stunned opponent and leaving several large gashes on her ample chest. _

_The blonde assassin gasped as she inspected the gashes marring her once flawless skin, her blood flowing freely and staining her ruined dress. _

"_Letting your guard down can be hazardous."_

_Kahlua gasped again as her back exploded in intense pain due to Tsukune attacking her exposed weak point. Several gashes marred her back, mirroring the gashes on her front. Tsukune instantly appeared in front of her and delivered a vicious kick to Kahlua's midsection, doubling her over before hitting a scissors kick, Booker T style. Kahlua was kissing the floor before she rose, and once again attacked Tsukune. _

_Tsukune countered her bladed arm with his own, head-butting the assassin and breaking her nose. The ghoul followed up with a heavy right cross to Kahlua's face then a drop-kick to her chest. With his opponent downed, Tsukune mounted her, pinning her bladed arm down with his own and started laying into her with heavy right-handed punches. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh, bone hitting bone echoed throughout the chamber-like room as Tsukune continued to pound Kahlua like he was a butcher pounding a slab of meat. _

_Unfortunately, Tsukune forgot about Kahlua's left arm._

_With the speed and stealth of a viper, Kahlua delivered a knife-edged strike into Tsukune's gut, stabbing into his stomach. Gasping in surprise and coughing up blood, Tsukune clutched his injury. Taking advantage, Kahlua bucked her hips, un-mounting Tsukune and wrapping her shapely legs around his waist. Using the core strength of her abdomen, Kahlua pulled herself up and smashed her head into Tsukune's. _

_A head-butt for a head-butt. _

_Growling, Tsukune returned the favor but instead of a head-butt it was a knife-edged stab into Kahlua's side. Wrenching his bloodied hand free, Tsukune grabbed his opponent by the throat, rising to his feet and dragging Kahlua to hers, he lifted and choke-slammed her into the ground. Grabbing her by the ankle, Tsukune proceeded to spin around before throwing Kahlua like a Frisbee into a nearby wall. The blonde assassin stumbled out of the wall's wreckage before charging Tsukune who likewise charged as well. They brutally laid into each other, like hungry animals tearing into a carcass. They continued to beat each other for the next twenty minutes before separating to gain some breathing space. Their clothes torn and ruined form their battle. _

_Kahlua winced in pain as she looked at her bladed arm. There were cracks, from shallow to deep, lining her arm. 'Ngh! His swings are heavier than I expected; carrying more power and weight than my own! My blades are giving in only after a few direct hits!' Kahlua thought as she silently inspected her arm before moving her gaze to Tsukune. 'He's adapting himself as the battle goes on. He's matching me in virtually every aspect of this battle; strength, speed, agility, endurance (which is far higher than my own), yoki level. It's gradual, but I can see his movements becoming sharper and more refined. They were amateurish and predictable at first, but now it's like fighting a professional on my level!' Kahlua thought, her interests in Tsukune rising. _

'_She's definitely Moka and Kokoa's sister. Her power is off the charts! Surpassing Moka by a tremendous amount! She's got to be high Middle S-Class (SS-Class) maybe even low Upper S-Class (SSS-Class)! If Kahlua is this powerful, I don't want to meet Moka's other sisters.' Tsukune thought as he remembered Moka telling him she has four half-sisters. 'Though the fact I'm an even match for her means my training is paying off!' Tsukune thought happily as he prepared himself for another engagement with Kahlua. Staring each other down for moment, the two rushed towards each other again. They both struck out with their arm-blades, starting another blade fight. _

"_Ngh!" Kahlua grunted as Tsukune's arm-blade once again badly damaged her own. She lanced out with her left leg, striking Tsukune in his jaw and sending him flying back several feet but he flipped and landed on his feet. Kahlua panted as she tried to catch her breath, but with the gaping hole in her side and the amount blood she was losing, she had to end this fight fast._

"_Ahahahaha!" Tsukune chuckled as he massaged his jaw. "You're definitely Moka and Kokoa's sister." Tsukune spoke getting Kahlua's attention. "I thought Moka had immense power, but you make her look like a B-Class yokai! From what I can tell she's low Middle S-Class, where you're low Upper S-Class."_

"_You're wrong Tsukune-kun." Kahlua spoke, her melodious voice resounding throughout the room. "I'm high Upper S-Class." She corrected getting wide eyes from the others. She and the others raised their eyebrows when Tsukune started chuckling weakly._

"_Ahahahahahaha!" Tsukune almost manically chuckled before his injuries forced him to calm down. "This battle with you just proves that the brutal training under Mikogami is paying off if I can evenly match you!" he chuckled again before coughing up some blood._

"_You were trained by a Dark Lord?!" Kahlua asked in shock, awe and respect. The Three Dark Lords were the strongest of all Yokai, being the rulers of Yokaidom. For Tsukune to be personally trained by a Dark Lord meant that Mikogami saw Tsukune as a potential successor to his title of Dark Lord. _

"_I pretty much demanded he train me after all the crap he put me thru my first year at yokai." Tsukune said getting a curious eyebrow raised from Kahlua. "I __**was **__human before being unknowingly enrolled in Yokai Academy. It was all part of Mikogami's plan for coexistence. He and the other Dark Lords would manipulate events in which an unknowing human would be sent to Yokai. I was the second human he let into Yokai." Tsukune explained. "I was nothing more than his experiment, and in the end I barely managed to survive thanks to Moka giving me her blood." He explained to the shocked Kahlua. "As his 'investment' he decided I needed training to better control my new powers. And I can tell you those five months were hell on earth, but it's paying off." Tsukune grunted as his body told him to finish this fight and fast. "Alright, let's finish this! One attack to end it all!" Tsukune said he focused the last of his yoki. _

_Kahlua also focused her yoki, calling on every last vestige of her tremendous vampiric powers. The air pulsed and crackled as the high Upper S-Class vampire and ghoul called on every ounce of their power. When they reached the limit, the two charged for one last attack. _

_**BOOM!**_

_The chamber-like room buckled under the strain of the explosion. The crystalline ice cracked, the windows shattered and everyone was thrown in the air and to the floor like rag dolls. The others scrambled to their feet as the smoked started to clear. Two figures laid prone on the floor, face down yet their heads turned so they would be facing the other. _

"_I don't fucking believe it!" Kokoa Shuzen screeched. "He fought Kahlua-neesan to a draw! A fucking draw! Kahlua-neesan is the __**number one**__ assassin of the Shuzen family! There is no way this lowly human turned ghoul could fight her evenly then force a draw!"_

"_Well my destined one did and you saw it for yourself brat!" Kurumu spat at the bratty vampire. "As my destined one, it's only natural for him be strong enough to best a vampire… or at least fight one to a draw." Kurumu corrected. _

"_We'll have strong children when we finally mate." Mizore said her cheeks flush as her mind went to the gutter when she thought of Tsukune using his vast power to dominate her in the sack._

"_Look let's get this two healed before they bleed to death." Ruby cut in before Kurumu could counter Mizore's statement. Getting a group nod, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore gathered up Tsukune while Moka and Kokoa gathered up their sister._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Ugh! Whe… where… am I?" Kahlua slurred as she slowly came to. Grunting, she slowly sat up, wincing as her badly damaged body protested the movement. Once in a sitting position, even if she was somewhat slumped over and leaning on the headboard of the comfy bed she was on, the blonde vampiress took in her surroundings. She noticed the intravenous drip in her arm feeding her blood. There were the bandages covering various parts of her anatomy; her torso and back, and her right arm. She noticed the crystalline walls, meaning she was still in the Snow Fairy village. "Ngh! Miyabi-san must have left me here after the mission was failed."_

"_I'm afraid he did Kahlua-san."_

_Hearing the familiar voice, Kahlua gingerly turned her head to see that Tsukune was in the same position as she was; heavily bandaged and leaning against the headboard for support. He gave a weak smile, that for some reason caused butterflies in her stomach. _

"_Some of the Snow Fairies saw him take off right after we clashed and nearly destroyed the room. With our yoki so low, he must have thought you died and took me with you." Tsukune said getting a brief nod. The two sat in a comfortable silence, resting up after the most devastating battle they've ever experienced. _

"_Uh," Kahlua broke the silence. "How long have we been out and why I am still alive? I mean wouldn't the Snow Fairies try to kill me for what I did?"_

"_The first, we've been out three days. Our healing was almost taxed out from they told me and we were dangerously low on blood too. As for the second, the Snow Priestess ordered you were not to be harmed. You were only doing your job since you were contracted to be a deterrent." Tsukune explained. "Since you really didn't have a thing to do with the supposed wedding, you were spared."_

"_I see then…" Kahlua said as she slowly lay back down. "What about you Tsukune-kun? Are you angry at me for doing my job?"_

"_No." Tsukune spoke instantly. "As you said, you were doing a job you were contracted for. As an assassin, you're a contract killer who accepts a job as a long as the pay is good. You being the number one assassin in your family meant that Fairy Tail wanted your power and skill to make sure the wedding went off without a hitch." Tsukune said. _

"_Thank you for your honesty Tsukune-kun. It makes me happy that my beloved sisters' friend doesn't hate me."_

"_It takes a lot to make me hate someone Kahlua-san. Hurting my loved ones is a sure fire way to make me a demon."_

"_I pity Miyabi-san if he meets you again. But considering he left me for dead, I hope you give him a good beating."_

"_Hehehehe! When I meet him again, I'll give him your compliments."_

_The sat in another bout of comfortable silence, though there was something bothering Kahlua._

"_Tsukune-kun are you really a human turned ghoul thru Mikogami's plot?" Kahlua asked the ghoul. _

"_Yes Kahlua-san. Yes I am." Tsukune answered after a moment. "He and the other Dark Lords wanted find a way of coexistence, but had problems doing so. Their leader, Akasha Bloodriver, suggested bringing an unknowing human into Yokai and see what happens, but that lead to another problem. There were only two possibilities: 1) The human runs away when he or she discovers this school is for monsters or the human gets killed after letting it be known that he or she is human." Tsukune explained. "But Akasha tried to argue that would only happen if the human was foolish enough to reveal their mortal status. Touhou Fuhai, the other Dark Lord, countered that the human would be in constant danger because of the "might makes right" philosophy. They spent years arguing over it, and lead to the type of person they should let in."_

"_The type of person?" Kahlua asked confused, her face scrunching up in a cute thinking expression. "You mean the type of character they have?"_

"_Yes. Touhou suggested a human who secretly despised his fellow man, while Akasha suggested a fairly open minded human. Touhou believed that the former would work better as those who hate their fellow man might fit in better since many yokai species hate humans, so that shared hatred would allow them to bond. Akasha believed the latter was far better as her chosen human would fit in better due to an actual desire to understand yokai. After more lengthy arguments, Mikogami chose to take both human character-types and see how they fair at Yokai."_

"_Well I can easily tell that you're the second, otherwise you wouldn't be friends with my beloved sisters."_

"_Hehehe! Well I wouldn't say I'm friends with Kokoa (more like a tolerated annoyance), and with Moka I'm more of food source to her most of the time." Tsukune said a bit sadly which Kahlua noticed._

"_Well can you tell me more about yourself? Since we're no longer 'enemies' I'd like to know more about you and what's been happening with my sisters."_

_So the two talked well into the evening and early morning learning about each other. Kahlua learned that Tsukune is fairly-open minded, witty, very lovable, kind, warm, understanding, courageous, protective, and somewhat perverted (but very much in control). She also had to admit that Tsukune is very handsome and smells delectable. _

_For Tsukune, he learned that Kahlua is kind, caring for her friends and family, loyal, a bit scatterbrained at times, energetic yet random in her mood (depending on what's happening), almost always cheerful, dislikes fighting but knows she has to fight at times, and her tears were her form of atonement for being forced to kill. While Tsukune could easily relate to her in that regard, having been force to kill Hokuto his freshmen year, he felt the hidden reserves of rage and hatred in Kahlua's heart. Clearly there was something or someone that truly got under Kahlua's skin for such a thing to be in her heart in the first place. _

_As they recovered, Tsukune was the bridge that allowed Kahlua to reconnect with her sisters and even get to know his friends despite their hesitance, but since he befriended her then they would try to be friendly with her for Tsukune's sake. Moka (both of them) was happy to reconnect with Kahlua having not seen each since Moka was sealed and left for the human world. Kokoa was still deathly afraid of Kahlua much to Kahlua's chagrin. Tsukune's friends warmed up to her a bit, since she was no longer their enemy. _

_But soon their time together came to an end. With Tsukune and Kahlua 100% again, it was time to go back to their lives; Tsukune being a Yokai student/goffer for Mikogami, while Kahlua went back to being the foremost assassin in the world. The group stood at the bus stop near the outskirts of the Snow Fairy village; the Yokai Academy school bus awaiting the News Paper Club, while a pimped out H2-hummer limousine awaited Kahlua. _

"_Oh it's sad that we have part ways after just reuniting and reconnecting with each other." Kahlua said as she tearfully embraced her sisters in a bear hug. "But I'm happy to see that you two are alright and happy after all this time. I hope the next time we meet; it's under better and more pleasant circumstances." _

"_Kahlua-san, they need to breath at some point." Tsukune said a wry chuckle. The blonde assassin blinked, looked at her sisters' blue faces, before dropping them with an embarrassed chuckle even as her sisters gasped deeply for breath. "Even though we had a bad start, I'm glad it was able to work itself out in a roundabout kind of way. I wish you good luck and to be careful out there." Tsukune said as he extended his hand. Kahlua smiled and took his hand in hers for a firm handshake, then did something that shocked Tsukune and earned the ire of the Aono Harem._

_She quickly pulled herself flush against Tsukune's body, getting the boy to blush deeply at the feeling of her ample F-Cup breasts smashed against his chest before she took his lips in a deep yet chaste kiss. Pulling away from the stunned Ghoul who had a cherry blush on his face, Kahlua smiled at him as she walked towards her ride home._

"_You should know that goodbyes never last forever Tsukune-kun. I get the feeling that we'll meet again real soon. So wait for me okay." Kahlua said over her shoulder to the still stunned and blushing ghoul, a sway to her shapely hips that got Tsukune's attention. Getting in and closing the door, the H2 limo drove off leaving the News Paper Club in the snowy dust. Tsukune put a finger to his lips, wondering just why Kahlua kissed him and what she meant by waiting for her. He numbly got on the bus as the Aono Harem got out of their shock and anger kicked in._

"_How… how dare that vampire bitch just kiss my destined one?! The only one allowed to kiss Tsukune is me!" Kurumu screeched angrily getting offended looks from the others._

"_Hold the phone cow-tits, first of all Tsukune is my husband and father of my future children." Mizore retorted her duet partner. _

"_I don't see ring on your finger and I know damn well he didn't pop the question or you would have been shouting for joy to let everyone about that. So don't be saying such bullshit." Kurumu countered evenly to her duet partner._

"_Will you girls stopping over whatever and get on this damned bus! It's freezing and I want to get back to my warm bed." Tsukune shouted to his harem. The girls temporarily forgot about the argument and ran to bus hoping to sit next to Tsukune. _

_Though Kokoa had a stray thought; 'When the hell did I get whipped like these other bitches?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Kahlua sat in the gardens of Shuzen Castle, her posture perfect and showing that even sitting idly could be dignified. Her back was straight, her legs crossed demurely and her hands folded over her lap. Her beautiful red eyes looked across the gorgeous Italian garden her father had built, preferring the European designs over the aesthetic designs of the Japanese. While she looked composed and peaceful on the outside, her mind was a mass of turmoil as her thoughts raged.

_It's been two months since that fateful day; the day I met Tsukune-kun. _Kahlua thought as her reviewed the memories of that day. The name Shuzen was synonymous with unrivaled power and decisive victory; they have not known defeat for more than 1000 years. She had been given an education befitting an emperor: combat skills, sword skills, assassinations skills, language skills, medical skills, manners and etiquette, investigative skills, bomb creation and disposal skills, magic skills, pharmaceutical compounding skills, stealth and espionage skills, strategy and tactics, politics, negotiation skills, and financial skills. She had been everything she needed to succeed the Shuzen Family, to lead them as their next head and bring them into a new era. She had been praised a genius, quickly grasping the concepts of her lessons and putting them to practical use; been quick to master the techniques faster than even the most prodigious of vampires. So given all of this, she should have easily bested Tsukune.

Yet despite her emperor's education, Tsukune had evenly matched her throughout the entire battle; adapting to the situation with frightening speed and becoming her equal. He, a human turned ghoul that had succeeded in maintaining his consciousness and sense of self, matched her – a proud Shuzen Vampire. It should not have been possible, but it happened due to his own training.

Tsukune had been personally trained by both Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai, two the three Dark Lords.

She focused on Tsukune's recounts of his various misadventures at Yokai Academy; from being scared shitless when he learned it was a school for monsters, to their rule of killing any humans found on the lands, to meeting and befriending her beloved Moka-chan, to finding out her hatred for humans due to being bullied, revealing he was human to her, saying that he didn't want to be friends with a monster, yet returning to help Moka when this Saizou fellow tried to rape her and he unsealed her during the scuffle, to him deciding to stay because of his budding feelings for Moka (Kahlua blushed at the romanticism of it).

He told her of his meeting Kurumu, Gin, Yukari, Ruby and Mizore, to the day his human status was found out and being slated to be executed, Moka being captured so she could punished for harboring a human, to the others mounting a rescue, to facing Kuyou, taking a fatal blow for Moka because she was still sealed and snatching the rosary off, to Moka giving him her blood and becoming a Pseudo-Vampire to beat Kuyou, to dealing with the lie he was vampire when he really wasn't, the constant injections from Moka to combat the monsters who wanted to fight him because of the lie, dealing with the increasing bloodlust and thirst, to the battle with Antithesis (outcast ayashi) that culminated to him becoming a ghoul and the deaths of several outcast ayashi by his hand.

Then came the recounts of Antithesis striking back, using a powerful mind-control neurotoxin to manipulate Moka into attacking Tsukune-kun and driving a wedge between them (Moka felt tremendously guilty for near successfully destroying Tsukune's humanity), to Tsukune being blackmailed into infiltrating Antithesis and hunting down the remaining members, to his meeting with the mastermind Hokuto (the character-type that Touhou Fuhai chose), Hokuto's near successful destruction of the Grand Barrier, the fight between the two that resulted in Hokuto's death and Tsukune's near death to restore the barrier using his ghoul energies, then there was the mayhem that was the school festival when Ishigami struck using the Lilith Mirror and bringing out the true nature of the students, to Moka trying to replace him with the Lilith Mirror because she thought she was getting weak relying on Tsukune to unseal her (the mirror only released her true nature, not her power as she believed), to Tsukune defeating Ishigami and telling Moka that she wasn't not weak because she needed him to unseal her (that and he wouldn't let a mirror of all things replace him in her life).

There were the accounts of Tsukune going to Mikogami and demanding training after he figured out that Mikogami manipulated events to get Tsukune into Yokai and manipulated the events that led Tsukune gaining vampire blood, to Mikogami applauding Tsukune for figuring it out so soon and agreeing to the training by sending him to Touhou Fuhai for the five months of reconstruction Yokai Academy needed.

Kahlua looked towards the artificial sky, where it was always a beautiful autumn afternoon that turned into a cool autumn night. She recounted her short time reconnecting with her beloved sister after so long apart, happy that they're okay and happy in their lives. The group, or clique, was unique being composed of a human turned ghoul, two vampires, a succubus, a snow fairy and two witches. Despite the rivalry the girls had with each other to get Tsukune's love, they truly did care for each like sisters.

It made Kahlua both happy and sad at that; happy that her beloved sisters had sister-figures they could count on, sad that the very same sister-figures might one day replace her. Kahlua shook her head at such a foolish thought, no matter what happened she would always be their sister as they hers.

Her thoughts drifted back to Tsukune, a blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered her bold action of kissing him, even though it was a chaste kiss, and telling him to wait for her. She had basically told him she was going to pursue him for a serious relationship. Even though she had only spent about a week with him, she couldn't help but feeling something towards him.

He was quite handsome; the gray/black with the heterochromatic eyes gave him a very striking appearance. His sex-appeal was undeniable; his body a magnificent piece of work due to the rigors of harsh and demanding physical training. He had the physical form to rival some of the legendary vampires of old! The scars from his past battles littered his torso and gave him an exotic look that showed he survived hell and lived to tell the tale. He was beautiful to her; an Adonis who would become a God when he finally became a Vampire.

His personality was pleasant and she easily got along with him more than any other guy she knew. His complimented hers like peanut butter and jelly. She knew he wouldn't care about her being nobility; about her being the next head of the Shuzen Family, about the vast fortune she would inherit and the immense fortune she already had, that he wouldn't become her lover and mate simply because of her power and station in life. Yes he was human turned ghoul, but thanks to the immense research her mother had done on the Shinso bloodline and finding out the truth between Akasha and Alucard, Kahlua knew of a way to save Tsukune from the horrible fate of being forever Ghoul and become a Shinso himself.

Yes he would be a second-born vampire due to being a former human, but the Shinso blood that flows through Moka's blood now flows through his and she was sure that father would jump at the chance of having another Shinso-Vampire in the family. So in way, she and Moka had secured a powerful asset to the almighty Shuzen Family; once he fully realized his potential he would be all but unstoppable and make the Shuzen even stronger.

As she thought about the appealing desire to pursue Tsukune, she frowned as she came to a road block; his harem. Due to being immortal, it was okay for male vampires to have a mate and several concubines. In the vampire community, Tsukune would have a very impressive harem; two vampires (_despite Kokoa denying her feelings for Tsukune-kun._), a succubus, a snow fairy and two witches (_I hope Tsukune-kun isn't a lolicon_.) So Kahlua had to ask herself could she share Tsukune with his harem even if two members were her sisters.

While spending time with Tsukune and his harem, the blonde assassin had secretly observed them and in her personal opinion Tsukune was suffering. Moka, the outer personality named Omote (outer), seemed highly inconsiderate towards Tsukune; namely in asking for blood every chance she could, even while he was recovering, and when he was fully healed she tackled him and nearly drained him dry. This action caused her to be on the receiving end of the others' anger, apparently they didn't like how she constantly begged Tsukune for blood and nearly suck him dry. Kurumu the succubus was the most outspoken calling Omote-Moka a "gluttonous pig of a blood sucking vermin".

Moka's true form when unsealed, named Ura (inner), seemed too proud and arrogant to admit she's in love in with Tsukune, apparently hiding behind the human mortality bit.

Kokoa had feelings for Tsukune, but she seemingly couldn't or didn't know how to handle them so she hid behind her violent actions and harsh disposition. That or Kokoa believed she didn't have a chance at having a relationship with Tsukune and was taking out her frustrations on Tsukune. It was either of the two in Kahlua's mind.

Kurumu, the succubus, was far different from succubus Kahlua had ever seen. From her interactions with Kurumu, the succubus had learned to restrain her nature, and instead wanted to gain Tsukune's love and affection the old fashion way. Kahlua had to respect that as not many succubus would do such a thing. Most succubai, while having their 'destined one', still catered to numerous lovers on the side. Kurumu had yet to take a male to her bed, instead wanting her first time to be with Tsukune and she wanted him to be the only man in her life. Again, not many succubus would show such faith towards a man, given how sexual they are. Kurumu was the exception, wanting a purely monogamus relationship with Tsukune.

Mizore, the snow fairy, seemed only to care about getting Tsukune's seed and baring his child. While a part of Kahlua could understand with Mizore's race slowly dying off, the other part believed the snow fairy was shallow. But as she got to know Mizore more she could see that besides Ruby, she was the only one that truly cared about Tsukune, didn't hide it and was trying to get his love and affection by being herself.

Yukari, the younger witch, was… just too perverted for Kahlua's tastes! A girl that age, no matter how smart, shouldn't have such a dirty and perverted mind! She's eleven for Christ's sake and she's talking about a vampire sandwich, which was a basically a threesome between Tsukune, Moka and herself. The young girl did not seem to understand that Tsukune was too uncomfortable with her various fantasies and sexual fetishes for vampire love making. And that damned hentai comic she had, 'The Vampussy Chronicles; Volumes 1-10', took a vampire's hedonistic lifestyle and ran it so far left field that Kahlua had to wonder how humans could come up with such asinine ideas. Kahlua knew damn well her vagina did not have fangs to help suck out the 'dick juice' nor did she enjoy emo actions such as cutting herself and bleeding out while making love.

Ruby, the elder witch, was the most mature yet scary of the girls. Mature in that she didn't do over-the-top antics like Kurumu, hide behind pride and arrogance like Moka, angrily lash out at Tsukune like Kokoa, nor have such sick and perverted fantasies like Yukari. Ruby was scary because she was a masochist, and wanted Tsukune to dominate her in every way possible. Among the harem, she was the most submissive towards Tsukune, desiring him to 'take charge' and order her around like an obedient puppet. But like Mizore, Ruby went after Tsukune being herself, wanting Tsukune to see everything about her and hopefully accept both her positive and negatives.

After going over all of the harem members, Kahlua came to the conclusion that she could happily share Tsukune with Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby, but the others she couldn't. Moka was too indecisive, inconsiderate, proud and arrogant. Kokoa was too violent and was doing nothing but driving Tsukune away from her if she ever got her act together. And finally Yukari was too young for a relationship with Tsukune and too perverted.

Nodding to herself, Kahlua rose from her seat and walked purposely towards the Shuzen Castle.

_Soon Tsukune-kun, you'll be mine._ Kahlua thought as she plotted on how to get Tsukune Aono for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yokai Academy**

Tsukune Aono, modified ghoul, walked towards the academy as his thoughts wandered. It had been two months since the Snow Fairy Village Incident and his life had been more hectic than ever. When Mikogami found out he fought and forced a draw with Kahlua Shuzen, the Dark Lord merely chuckled in his usual cryptic way before shipping Tsukune off to China for the next phase of training with Touhou Fuhai. After going through another Human-Modification Technique to refine and enhance his use of yoki, Tsukune was put through two months of hell.

Tim-Tim had driven him into ground once again with her martial arts training, this time teaching him the arts known as **Bāguàzhǎng**, being a defensive-type marital art. At the same time, Tim-Tim's husband, Fei-Hong, taught him summoning while Touhou Fuhai himself continued his Yojutsu lessons. Due to Tsukune having a natural affinity for Yojutsu, Touhou Fuhai taught him his prized technique; the **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou** (Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword) and its counter technique **Muei-Tou **(Shadowless Sword) also called the Tonfa of Light.

All in all, Tsukune was happy with his progress becoming an expert in **Bāguàzhǎng**, an expert in summoning, and his Yojutsu skills rivaled Touhou Fuhai himself. They sent back a few days earlier given his usual impressive strides in learning what they taught him. Tsukune was a very happy modified ghoul.

As he walked, he sensed the arrival of his friends, all of them running towards him, happy that he was finally back. He gave a strained smile they surrounded him and bombarded him with questions about where he's been and what he did for the two months he was gone. Well Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari surrounded him and bombarded him with questions; Mizore just hung back in the shadows like she usually did watching over them like a ninja-sentinel.

"Enough!" Tsukune shouted getting the girls to quiet almost instantly and shrink back since he never really shouted at them before. "I know that you missed me while I was gone for my two month training session, but give me a chance to get settled in before playing 20 Questions alright." Tsukune asked getting nods from the girls though Moka persisted.

"Tsukune can I drink some your blood? It's been two months since I had a drink and the blood packets are too bland compared to a live source." Moka asked cutely, unknowingly using her charm, which no longer affected Tsukune anymore. Tsukune's heterochromatic eyes darkened a bit at that. Was that all he was to her; her own personal blood bank?

Ever since that kiss Kahlua laid on him, he's been questioning his feeling for the others. He knew he _was_ in love Moka, but her two distinct personalities made determining their true feelings for him almost impossible. Omote-Moka mainly saw him as a food source; constantly leading him on by making him think she's going to kiss him only to bite his neck at the last second to get some blood from him. Then there was her draining him almost dry, leaving him with little to no energy to make it throughout the day, only to try to drink him dry again later on. Ura-Moka was too prideful and arrogant; claiming that as a _lowly_ _human_ he'll never be with her and that it'll be impossible to seduce her. Then there was her 'punishments' she dealt him whenever he touched her in a nonromantic and nonsexual way; a kick to the face.

"I'm sorry Moka-san but I can't. I need to report to Mikogami about my training, and knowing him he'll have a _task_ for me to complete to see if my training was effective. So I need all the energy I can get." Tsukune lied partially. While he needed to report his progress to Mikogami, he didn't know what the cryptic bastard would do but he best be prepared for anything. Moka pouted cutely but Tsukune managed to resist before heading to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Homeroom 2-1**

"Nyaa! Everybody may I have your attention." Shizuka Nekonome said to the class as they quieted down to listen. "Today we'll be getting a new student so please be kind and welcome them with open arms okay." Shizuka said, a few students nodding in assent. "Okay you may enter now." The door opened allowing the new student to enter, and the class had varying reactions.

The boys (except Tsukune) drooled as they looked on at the goddess of beauty that was gracing the room with her presence. The girls (except the Aono Harem) glowered at her because her body proportions were the envy of them and her beauty was nearly unmatched. But for Tsukune and the gang, their reactions were the most important. Tsukune was in open mouth shock, Moka (both of the them) fell out the 'their' chair, Kurumu comically pointed to the woman, Mizore's lollipop fell from her mouth, Yukari whimpered, and Kokoa shook in terror while muttering "Why is she here?" over and over again.

Standing before the class with the poise and posture of vampire nobility was none other than Kahlua Shuzen dressed in the Yokai Academy girls' uniform with her tiara in place and thigh-high stockings. "Hello! I'm Kahlua Shuzen, nice to meet you." she said with a bow.

"Shuzen? Are you related to Kokoa-san?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh yes! Kokoa-chan is my younger sister while Moka-chan is my half-sister." Kahlua said happily as she spotted her sisters, but more importantly she spotted Tsukune and an empty chair in front of him. She walked purposely towards him, getting the modified ghoul to gulp as her red eyes honed in on him. Stopping right in front of Tsukune, Kahlua smiled coyly as he discreetly eyed her, his eyes darken slightly in lust. "It's good to see you again Tsukune-kun. I told you that goodbyes don't last forever and I'm happy you waited for me to return to you." She said getting weird looks from the class as they looked between the two.

"Ano… what are you talking about?" Shizuka asked, the curious nature her species coming through.

"Tsukune-kun and I are suitors." Kahlua said bluntly getting shocked reactions from the class and outraged looks from the Aono Harem at yet another competitor for Tsukune's heart. Tsukune himself gave an almost pitiful groan, his life getting even _more _complicated.

_It's official. Fate is a bitch and she's on her period! _Tsukune thought as he wondered how this latest cluster-fuck would play out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

And cut! Here is my latest Rosario+Vampire story. It is a KahluaxTsukune story as there needs to be more R+V stories with Tsukune paired with another woman besides the usual Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa and Yukari. What about Shizuka, Kagome Ririko, Gyokuro, Akua, Ageha, Tsurara, Sun, Akasha, Linlin. Anyone of these women deserves a chance with Tsukune. So I'm going to make a challenge where an author has to pair Tsukune up with one these women.

Now for some explanations as I'm sure a few are you scratching your heads at this. One this is a divergence of the canon, meaning that I'm not going to keep to the manga. There will be some similarities, but it will completely diverge from the current manga chapters. Now the first half of the story, a divergent version of the Snow Fairy incident, where Tsukune mixed it up with Kahlua and fought her to draw. FYI, I planned that out from the beginning in order to 'plant the seed' in Kahlua's mind.

For Kahlua, I'm going to give her a different personality because I dislike the whole 'obedient dog' thing she is in the recent manga chapters. I really don't understand that, if she's the chosen heir of the Shuzen, why train her to be so _blindly_ obedient that she can't think for herself? Unless this going to be one of those puppet ruler bits. You've seen she still retains her aversion to fighting, but given her "Emperor's Education" she will have immense intelligence, highly cunning, sound tactical mind, viciously devious and an opponent the Aono harem will be unable to defeat given her interests in Tsukune.

For Tsukune, if you read the recent chapters, then you'll realize that yes I'm taking a lot of cues from them. The reason is I HATE Tsukune's lack of character development. Seriously, in R+V I he finds out about Hokuto, another human enrolled in Yokai, went near similar problems that Tsukune did and ended up with ayashi blood in him. Okay, red flag anyone?! Tsukune should have realized something was up when Hokuto revealed himself. Also after all that you went through, you have yet to realize that most monsters don't talk things out peacefully. They fight and force you to accept their point, grinning and bearing it all the while. Tsukune should have realized that Mikogami was manipulating him, given being blackmailed into infiltrating Antithesis and all. Also there is Tsukune's lack of self-confidence when he fights. Isn't that why people get into martial arts, to gain self-confidence, and become stronger in both mind and body. But no, Tsukune is only self-confident when his friends are in danger… I really don't know if I can be friends with a pussy that will only fight if I'm in danger.

Then when Akua kidnapped Moka, and Hokuto returned, Tsukune being a complete and total dumbass in actually thinking that he Hokuto were friends (when they nearly killed each about a year ago) and that Hokuto was helping them out of the kindness his heart. If that isn't stupidity, then I don't know what is. As such, this story will have Tsukune actually being a goddamn man, having learned from his past experiences and having the power and ability to fight and protect his friends.

As the part where Tsukune explains how and why he was enrolled in Yokai, which is my personal interpretation on the mystery surrounding Tsukune getting enrolled at Yokai. It is never really explained why Tsukune was chosen, it's impossible to fail to get into a high school unless that Tsukune is extremely stupid or someone manipulated his test scores. Then there is the questions; "Why Tsukune?" Sure he's the character-type chosen by Akasha, but out of the billions of humans on this planet, why was Tsukune Aono specially chosen? This story will answer that question.

As for my other R+V stories, I haven't forgotten them. He Is My Reason is going to rewritten as it's not my best, so I'm going to rewrite it.

You know the deal, read and review, no flames cause they'll be ignored.


End file.
